


All is Fair in Love and War

by generalbrooklynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety warning?, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Emetophobia warning? Ophelia gets sick idk, F/M, He's so nervous, I had to pull some cliche stuff, Ophelia likes to be a tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalbrooklynn/pseuds/generalbrooklynn
Summary: Armitage Hux is a very hardworking man. He prides himself upon the success of his army, his public speaking skills, and his nerves of steel; it's common knowledge that General Hux simply doesn't feel fear. On the off-chance that he does, he's certain he can handle it himself. Lieutenant Ophelia Kotek is determined to show him otherwise.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	All is Fair in Love and War

"General," Ophelia said, trailing behind him as he would through the halls of the ship. His footsteps resonated loudly throughout the metallic corridors, and she was sure any Stormtroopers who heard the sound quickly found a different route to take. Nobody wanted to mess with Hux when he was angry. "General, if I may-"

"You may not." Hux's voice was sharp as he cut her off, yet when he turned to face her, fear was evident in his eyes. The sight sent chills down Ophelia's back faster than if he would have been angry. Everybody in the Order knew that Hux simply did not feel fear. It was unheard of. Even Lord Ren would vouch for the statement, and he had seen the General in the most dire situations. "Lieutenant, if you haven't noticed, the planet is burning. Civilians are dying. There's a bounty on my head."

"That never affected you so greatly before," she argued, and regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Hux recoiled at that, and continued his nervous strides towards the exit pod. His nimble fingers worked quickly to punch in the security code before the door slid open. As soon as the entry was clear, the man grabbed her upper arm and nearly dragged her through it.

"Trust me, Lieutenant... having a bounty on my head is typical. I'm more worried about the bounty on yours."

The woman's eyes went wide and her heart sank to her stomach as soon as the words crossed her mind. A bounty on her head? She was sure there was some sort of mistake; she was a low-ranking officer compared to Hux and Pryde. She was never the target.

Her shoes squeaked against the smooth surface of the floor as she went rigid, trying to halt his movements for a moment- yet the General was unrelenting. His grip on her arm was merciless as they continued toward the pod.

"Wait," she begged, nausea taking over her body. The room was spinning, and dark spots of panic were beginning to cloud her vision. "Hux, please-"

"We have to keep moving," he said, and he almost seemed apologetic. He knew how terrified he was when he first learned of the amount of people that were eagerly awaiting their opportunity to kill him. Hux thought back to the exact day, when his father spat the words on their way to a meeting. My head might be safe, his father had said, but that doesn't mean they won't go for yours. Disgust filled his veins at the memory; he was just a boy. An innocent boy whom only wanted to please his father. He didn't deserve the years of torture he was subject to under that man's hand...

His thoughts were interrupted by Ophelia stopping in her tracks to heave, nausea and anxiety completely overriding her system. Hux cursed under his breath and hoisted her over his shoulder as he broke into a run for the escape pod. Blaster shots echoed behind them, and Hux had no idea who they belonged to. But he sure as hell wasn't about to find out.

The General could've screamed with relief when the exit finally came into sight. He slid into it, tossed Ophelia onto her feet, and locked the door behind them. Finally heaving out a sigh of relief, Hux typed in the exit codes while she managed to turn on the engine and set up the coordinates. As soon as the ship was flying away, the General sunk to his knees and just breathed.

"Where are we going?" he asked as soon as they were a safe enough distance away from the base. He had risen to his feet and stood behind her, hands firmly on the back of her chair. Her hands gripped the controls tightly, yet with relief that was palpable from galaxies away. 

Ophelia turned her head just enough to give him an uneasy smile in an attempt to ease his nerves, the same gesture he'd seen many times in tense meetings. Hux resisted the urge to reach out and touch her, to pull her close and tell her how he would do anything to keep her safe.

But he knew it would be a bad idea- having feelings for her was one thing, but acting on them was another. In his mind, it was far too dangerous, far too risky, far too unprofessional.

"We're going to Naboo, General," she said, but insecurity seeped in at the edges and she continued, "I didn't know where else to go. If it's unsatisfactory, I can-"

"It's more than satisfactory, Kotek. You've done well."

The praise made Ophelia's heart swell, and the grin she sported was a million times more genuine than before. She enjoyed praise just as much as the next officer, but receiving it from her General was invigorating. Hux wasn't necessarily known for his compliments.

Furrowing her brow, Ophelia cursed softly under her breath; the sound made Hux's ears turn pink, and he thanked the stars that he was standing behind her. He let out a hum of inquiry.

"I left my emergency bag on the Steadfast... How could I be so stupid?" Her voice was low and annoyed, almost venomous as she degraded herself. "I don't have any of my clothes, medical supplies, or necessities."

"You will not speak about my Lieutenant in such an insulting manner," Hux said, and for a moment, Ophelia found herself scrambling to apologize. But then she heard the laugh that tumbled from his lips. He was teasing her. The Hux that was crammed into the small pod with his Lieutenant and the Hux that commandeered the Stormtroopers were very different people. "If you need supplies, you are more than welcome to share mine." Gesturing to the three black duffel bags on the shelf, Ophelia's eyes widened. For a man who only wore a total of about three different outfits, he sure knew how to pack for the apocalypse.

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense. I insist."

The idea of wearing Hux's clothes filled Ophelia with butterflies, and so she nodded in acceptance. Flicking a few switches into position, she gave him a smile. "Preparing for landing, General."

He shot his arm out to brace himself against the wall of the ship, and the cool metal soothed his his skin, the anxiety still working its way out of his body. The General watched intently as Ophelia skillfully wove the ship through the skyscrapers and obstacles of the Naboo skyline. Before he knew it, they were in the hangar, with numerous people surrounding the exit ramp.

Ophelia was quick to step off the ship and explain the situation. Hux watched from the window as she gave hugs and gestured wildly, the civilians watching with shock etched into their faces. She seemed so natural when speaking to people, as if they weren't afraid of her. He didn't know what that felt like. Typically, whenever he spoke to people, they cowered. But the civilians were laughing. When she re-boarded the ship, he met her at the door. 

"You know these people?"

"I grew up here," she said. "My parents were merchants and mechanics, very well-known in the city. That man down there" -she pointed to a man with dark hair and eyes, smiling up at the ship- "owns an inn. He was good friends with my father. He's offering us a room for free."

Hux nodded, offering a respectful wave to the man. He was relieved that she knew people on this planet- and nice ones at that. The idea of being in an inn called to him; he couldn't wait to get a hot shower and relax, finally release the tension he carried. They were safe now.

Ophelia hoisted two of Hux's bags over her shoulder and gestured for him to follow her. Grabbing the remaining bag, he trailed behind her as they left the ship and headed for a transport car waiting for them. The vehicle was small, leaving only enough room for the two of them, the bags, and the driver. Hux squeezed himself into the backseat with Ophelia, apologizing when his knee bumped hers.

"There's no need to apologize for touching me, General," Ophelia teased, shooting a wink at the man, his ears turning red for the second time.

"Lieutenant..." his voice trailed off as he turned to stare out the window, hoping to quell the growing feeling in his chest.

The inn came into view just in time, and Hux was quick to untangle himself and escape the transport car before extending a hand to help Ophelia out. Standing outside the car, she admired their conjoined hands for a moment. Hux wasn't wearing his leather gloves, having decided to leave them on the ship, and his hands were much softer than she'd imagined. But he pulled away much sooner than she'd liked in order to reach for the luggage.

"Suite 227," The owner of the inn said, opening the door with a swipe of the keycard. "A room fit for a king and his queen."

Ophelia blushed hard, following him into the dark quarters. There was a bathroom, two closets, and a singular bed.

How convenient.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, the classic singular bed. A literary classic. 
> 
> So we embark on our journey with the Lieutenant and her General. Buckle up; it'll be a bumpy ride. 
> 
> This is the first story I've ever posted on AO3, so I hope you'll be patient as I learn the controls. :)


End file.
